


For a Moment

by Louder_than_anything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louder_than_anything/pseuds/Louder_than_anything
Summary: Sometimes the best way to deal with problems is to avoid them, and that usually works. Unless you're Seamus Finnigan and your problem is your best friend. Then you might just have to face it, or it will face you.





	

Seamus woke to the sun streaming through the window, rays of light slicing through his curtains. He heard the rest of the boys stirring in their beds, not hurried in the slightest as it was the weekend. It was at that moment that he realized he had overslept. Crawling out of bed as quietly as possible, he grabbed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom. He washed up quickly and got ready for the day, speeding up when he heard the others standing and stretching. 

“Who forgot to close the curtains last night?” Ron grumbled, irritated that his sleep had been cut short. “Its Saturday, we don’t need to be anywhere.”

“You can’t sleep all day, Ron” Neville replied. “It will mess with your sleep schedule.” 

“Says you,” the ginger muttered, at last getting up. 

Seamus finished getting ready and walked back into the room, going immediately for his trunk and getting his books.

“Someone’s up early,” Harry mused, always the one to call people out on anything out of the ordinary. 

“I have stuff to do today,” Seamus said quietly, still packing his stuff. 

“Oh really?” Dean asked from his bed, sketchbook in hand. 

Seamus stiffened, but forced himself to relax before answering.

“Yes really,” he said in reply. “So I really should be going now. Have a great day gentlemen.” The last part was said over his shoulder, having finished packing his things he had made his way over to the door and was already partly down the stairs when the door closed. 

He walked quickly to the library and sat down in a more secluded table near the back. Pulling out his books, he buried himself in his work, jumping at any sudden movement. Ever since he had seen Ginny and Dean kissing in the dorms, he hadn’t felt the same around his best friend. It had taken him a while to figure out why he had been so bothered by it and once he realized that it was because he wanted to be the one kissing Dean, he immediately started to distance himself from him. It was hard at first, they normally spent every waking moment together, but after a while he readjusted and it was now second nature to pick new routes or places to sit according to where Dean was.

Just as he was starting to relax, he heard footsteps rapidly coming closer. He looked around frantically for an exit. Just as the cause of the commotion rounded the corner, he was up and walking away from the sound. 

“Seamus!” Dean shouted, as loud as he could without being kicked out. 

Seamus sped up as much as possible without it being noticeable. He made it out of the shelves and speed walked out of the library, knowing that Dean couldn’t see him at the moment. Right when he cleared the library doors, he sprinted down the hall that would take him outside. Seamus didn’t stop running until he broke out into the cool air, coming to an abrupt stop and attempting to catch his breath. He looked up at the sky, the light clouds misting over the mountains and casting dappled shadows over the ground. The Irish boy let out a sigh and continued walking until he reached the Owlery. He climbed up the stairs until he reached the top, sitting on the ledge and looking out at the school. He could see students sitting by the lake, the Giant Squid was floating merrily around in the water, sending ripples onto the shore. If he squinted he could just about see someone running in his direction, stopping and talking to someone and then continuing on their way towards the tower. As they got closer, Seamus was slowly able to recognize the person. Panic filled his stomach as he realized that Dean had followed him and with the speed that he was approaching it didn’t look like he was going to be able to escape. Dean reached the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breath before continuing up, taking two steps at a time. He reached the top in no time at all, not giving Seamus anytime to think of an excuse. 

“Seamus!” Dean exclaimed, running through the door and closing it quickly. “Where have you been?” 

“Busy?” Seamus answered uncertainly. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Dean snapped at him. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you,” he murmured, looking down anywhere but Dean. 

“What do you call it then?” Dean questioned. 

“Strategic placement,” Seamus responded, finally looking up.

“Really?” 

“Really.”

Seamus had never seen Dean this angry, a fire burning in his eyes, fist balled at his sides like he was restraining himself. In a moment everything shifted and Dean’s entire posture changed. He looked down and composed himself before looking back up at his friend. 

“What is this really about Shay?” he whispered, any residing anger crumbling into confusion and hurt. “Why can’t you just talk to me?”

“I..I can’t,” Seamus forced out, taking a step back. He felt tears building in his eyes and prayed that he wouldn’t cry. 

“You can’t or you won’t?” Dean asked, defeated. 

Seamus tried to push past him and out the door as the first tear fell. Dean grabbed his arm before he reached it and held him back. 

“Talk to me,” Dean begged.

Seamus shook his head and continued towards the doors, pulling out of Dean’s grip. Dean followed him out and stood in front of the stairs, trying to look at his best friend’s face. 

“What’s wrong Shay?” he asked. Dean saw the tears slip down his cheeks and land like raindrops. He shook off any anger and pulled the boy close, feeling his tears soak into his shirt. They stayed like that for a moment before Seamus pulled away, facing down. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered brokenly. 

“Look at me Shay,” Dean called quietly.

Seamus looked up hesitantly, expecting to see anger in his friend’s face. He was shocked when he saw only concern there.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Dean said. “Just tell me why you were avoiding me.” 

Seamus searched through his mind frantically for an excuse. If he said the real reason Dean would know how he felt, if he lied Dean would be able to tell and get more angry with him. Seamus decided to face his wrath now and just tell him the truth. 

“I..I saw you and Ginny,” he stuttered out, looking down at his shoes. “And I wa-wanted to be in her place, but I di-didn’t know how to t-tell you so I just avoided you. I didn’t...I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t think you’d notice that I was more distant, I mean it’s not like I’m important or anything. You were with her s-s-” 

He broke off with a small sob and covered his mouth. Dean could see him closing in on himself and realised that he didn’t have much time to talk to him before he ran.

“Seamus, it’s okay,” he soothed, reaching out to touch the boy. “You are important. You are important to me.”

Seamus cringed away from him and backed into the ledge. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face, blue eyes drowning in them. 

“You don’t get it,” he cried. “It’s not that simple.”

“What’s complicated about it?”

“I should be happy for you and I’m not.”  
“And?”

“Friends should put the others happiness before theirs!”

“Says who?”

“It’s common knowledge!”

“What are we fighting about?”  
“We aren’t fighting.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, what are we doing then?”

“We’re arguing.”

“Seamus.”

“Dean.”

Dean smiled at his best friend, shaking his head slightly. He walked closer to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“You are incredible Shay, I hope you know that.” Dean whispered. 

“No, you are.” Seamus told him, voice muffled.

Dean looked down at the boy, in all his tear stained glory. He leaned his forehead on the other boy’s, time freezing around them. Seamus tilted his head up slightly, leaving his lips hovering in front of Dean’s, giving the final choice to him. Dean leaned in and rested their lips together. Warmth blossomed in Seamus’s chest, spreading like wildfire until his entire body was alight with it. The sun, that was previously covered by a wispy cloud, shone down on the boys in rays. They smiled against each other, breathless laughter bubbling up through their lungs. The boys’ laughter carried across the grounds, students and staff alike joining in, the sound increasing until everyone could hear the joy if only for a moment. And for a moment they were together and they were happy.


End file.
